Foehn Revolt
Haihead Wings of Coronia Last Bastion |tactics = Technological supremacy |arsenal = * Foehn Arsenal * Chinese and Pacific Front arsenal (Origins) |leader = * Yunru * Rashidi |capital = * Kashmir (formerly) * Alaska (main headquarters) * Coronia (mobile headquarters) }} The Foehn Revolt is a paramilitary organization founded by the Chinese young genius Yunru that is dedicated to the destruction of Yuri's Epsilon ArmyNobody Home briefing. As their numbers are very limitedKnightframe lore., they consist of advanced, futuristic units that are individually powerful but also expensive. The Foehn Revolt are added as the fourth faction in Mental Omega version 3.3. History The Foehn Revolt was originally supposed to be a technologically advanced army under China who uses completely separate equipment from the rest of the Soviet Union, which includes EMP, cybernetics, nanotechnology and weather manipulation technologyThread of Dread briefing. Development of weapons for the army is spearheaded by the young brilliant scientist Yunru under the assistance of Kanegawa Industries following China's occupation of Japan and the battle at Primorsky Krai, with research being centered at facilities in Xinjiang, Kashmir and Hidaka Mountains. After the Epsilon Army, led by the enigmatic Yuri, started the Mental Omega War against both the Allies and the Soviets, Yunru realized that they are a major threat to mankind and the world, since their ability to control the minds of others is highly dangerous, for it is most likely why the Third Great War broke out, and at worst, could led into a global mind control scenario. Yunru subsequently decides to "do what must be done"Kill the Messenger briefing by fighting Yuri and his Epsilon Army with her own way through all the technologies she had developed so far and support from elements of the Chinese and Pacific Front forces who are willing to aid her cause. At some point during the Mental Omega War, Rashidi, the leader of the Scorpion Cell which supposedly sided with Yuri, secretly approached Yunru and offered his cooperation along with – surprisingly – a MIDAS warhead quietly recovered during the Sino-Russian conflict to be used as a "fail-safe" measure against Yuri and his Epsilon Army in exchange for her protection and technologyObsidian Sands briefing. The invasion of Shanghai made the Russians aware of Yunru's involvement in China's advanced weapons research, which led to the Soviet General commanding an army of Confederation troops to attack Yunru's main research facility in Kashmir, known to her as the "Home" base, so they could claim the technologies for themselves. To make things worse, the Epsilon, who had found out about China's advanced weapons research, also sent two taskforces at the same time with the Soviet General to destroy the base. Fortunately, Yunru's ingenuity allowed her to mess around with both sides through elaborate information warfare, although the General countered them through brute force and eventually suceeding in taking over the Home base. Just as the General's forces captured the Home base's Mainframe however, Yunru detonates the MIDAS warhead she acquired from Rashidi earlier inside it, annihilating the Home base along with the Confederation, Chinese and Epsilon forces, with this ultimate sacrifice successfully deprived the Soviets from Yunru's research and erasing any traces to her master plan, which is referred to as "the great Revolt". Following the destruction of the Kashmir Home base, Yunru brought along Chinese troops loyal to her and one of her masterpieces, a Centurion Siege Crawler, to escape from the Epsilon pursuers, who weren't fooled by her deception unlike the Soviet General. This time she does the same thing as what she had done to the General before, by employing information warfare to hinder Yuri's Proselyte from catching her, but in the end, the Proselyte managed to outmatch Yunru by destroying the Centurion with the help of Libra. Yunru flees with Libra in tow, but just before the psychic could kill her, Yunru used her Immobilizer to tamper with Libra's Cerebral Amplifier/Suppressor, causing the psychic to went berserk and giving Yunru enough time to escape, as well as forcing the Epsilon to bring Libra back to her senses, buying her and her followers more time. An artificial intelligence developed by Yunru, then known as VOLKNET, went online not long afterwards and noticed that its creator is in danger after her escape from the Epsilon, which prompts the AI to escort her out of Kashmir. However, this won't be easy, as the Epsilon still persistently pursuing Yunru while the Chinese will open fire at the Revolt's fighters because they have been alerted of a potential treason in their ranks due to the previous events. VOLKNET commanded the Revolt's fighters to guard Yunru with their lives, because her survival is necessary for the Revolt itself. Eventually, after pushing through the Chinese defenders and holding their ground against the Epsilon pursuers, the extraction is successful and Yunru is safe. After leaving Kashmir, Yunru need to reach where the main Revolt army is, but the increasing number of Chinese forces and Epsilon activity makes naval routes unsafe. As time is of the essence since who knows when Yuri will carry out his ultimate plan to initiate a worldwide mind control, Yunru ordered VOLKNET and the Revolt's sleeper cell in Kazakhstan to hijack an experimental supersonic jet as her getaway vehicle. During the operation, VOLKNET was directed to leave the Chinese forces alone, but the Epsilon forces mind-controlled them with a Psychic Beacon, forcing the Revolt to get through the Chinese. Despite the overwhelming odds, VOLKNET and the Revolt was able to secure the Ironwing, allowing Yunru to link up with the Revolt's main army. Yunru later received news that China, who became increasingly concerned of an inside treason, had placed their forces on high alert and many of their facilities under lockdown, including the Kanegawa Industries facility in Hokkaido that assisted in with her research and holds blueprints for their particle collision technology. As a result, Yunru, VOLKNET and the Revolt heads to Japan to re-establish contact with the KI facility. They succeeded in linking up with the KI facility and Yunru managed to recover the aforementioned technology before VOLKNET and the Revolt repels the Epsilon forces who attempted to destroy the Chinese-held Seismic Stabilizer in the region. During the battle VOLKNET acquired communications data from the Epsilon base and finds out that Yuri is about to accelerate the progress of his ultimate plan, thanks to the all-out Allied invasion of the Epsilon's main base in Antarctica. This revelation prompts Yunru and the Revolt to make haste into the Bering Strait. At the Bering Sea, Rashidi manages to link up with Yunru after faking his death from the Epsilon and the Revolt have to brace themselves from an attack by the Epsilon and their Russian thralls. Coincidentally, an Epsilon Rocket Launchpad allowing transport from and to space is also present in the area; the Revolt, aided by VOLKNET and its subroutines, attempted to seize it as a backup plan. However, the Epsilon scuttled the Launchpad before it could be captured, and after the Epsilon presence is destroyed, the Revolt realized that it is now highly unlikely for them to escape, much less survive from the imminent global mind control. Ultimately the Revolt choose to head down further into the Arctic, hoping that the distance from Yuri's main stronghold could at least give them a chance. : To be continued... Technology level During their early stages the Foehn utilizes both Chinese and Pacific Front equipment provided by Yunru's Chinese followers and Japanese collaborators, particularly elements of the Kanegawa Industries who helped in her researches, as much of their eventual primary equipment are still on prototype stages, under development or remains conceptual. Among those which was used by the proto-Foehn includes what would then be known as Knightframes, Gharials, Mastodons, Jackal Racers, Tarchia Cannons and Harbingers. The Foehn Revolt possesses the most advanced and futuristic technology out of all the four factions. As their military doctrine is quality over quantity, their technology focuses more on extreme survivability and firepower. Nonetheless, their unmatched forces individually compensate for their expensive costs. Notable technologies utilized by the Foehn include: * Wind manipulation technology – The signature technology of Foehn, first witnessed in Windbelts in the Kashmir Home base. The Revolt's mastery over wind allows them to create clean power sources that surpass all but the Nuclear Reactor, increase the speed of their units significantly, and harness nature's wrath to devastate their enemies. Foehn's air force makes use of wind manipulation to hover in the air, eliminating the need for an airfield to operate effectivelyMental Omega News Bulletin #26. Text: "Just like ''all ''the other aircraft of Foehn, the Diverbee makes the best of their wind control technology and never has to land on an airstrip." . The Wings of Coronia specialize in this technology and dominate the battlefield with their Spinblade-boosted units and their unrivaled air force. * Nanotechnology – Originating from China's research efforts, Foehn makes use of nanomachines to compensate for their limited numbers and resources. Nanites are used to repair Foehn vehicles, reprocess the remnants of fallen enemies to gain additional funds, construct and protect structures, and even transform infantry units into superior forms or even give them entirely new purposes. Nanoids can also be used offensively to "devour" enemies, and use the raw materials can be used to restore Foehn infantry. Last Bastion in particular is known for utilizing this technology to the full, such as their Bison and Mastodon tanks' natural ability to repair themselves in the midst of battle. * Advanced artificial intelligence and robotics – The Foehn is superior when it comes to development of A.I., as demonstrated by the creation of VOLKNET. Aside from this, they are known to employ multiple robotic units that are immune to Epsilon mind control, from the basic A.I. of the Teratorn to the mighty Uragan, who has shown emotions such as anger. Outside of military use, the Foehn are the pioneers of supercomputers with security systems that makes them nearly inaccessible to enemiesSalamander lore.. In fact, Foehn can break through enemy intelligence databases with little effort, thus granting them signal jamming capabilities. * Cybernetics – Based on Volkov's technologyHeartwork briefing., most Foehn infantry aren't completely organic; they are augmented with cybernetic implants that enhance their performance in battle. * Sonic weaponry – First utilized by Jackal Racers, it is the Revolt's prime technology against infantry hordes (particularly the Epsilon's due to their emphasis on such tactics). There is also one case of sonic waves capable of wreaking havoc on aircraft as a result of further experimentation, in the form of Haihead's Shadray. Other than sound crystals, pressure lances are also prominent in the Foehn arsenal to shatter armor with ease, as seen in their Lancer and Swordfish units. * Plasma weaponry – By far one of the most devastating technologies realized by the Foehn Revolt, it has been put to great use by only the most advanced units that ensures total eradication of their foes. Such weaponry include plasma bombs, plasma cutters and even M.A.D.M.A.N.M.A.D. warheads. * Particle collision weaponry – Developed initially by Kanegawa IndustriesTainted Empire briefing., particle collider-based weaponry has only been witnessed in their Harbinger and Boidmachine epic units, but are known to wipe out entire army divisions in the blink of an eye. * Plasma railgun weaponry – A subclass of plasma weaponry, this technology boasts enormous anti-armor potential with the common flaw of a charging time before plasma railguns actually fire. This technology comes in many sizes, from the miniaturized armament of the Railguneer to the almighty Plasmerizer. * Confusion rays – Designed to cause friendly fire scenarios among their adversaries, confusion rays are one of the more support-oriented Foehn technologies. Confusion rays are known to have both single-target and multiple-target variants, in the form of the Deviatress and Irritator respectively. * Golden Rockets ''' – Superior to generic rockets and Epsilon AROs, the highly explosive Golden Rockets are often employed against the fragile armor of enemy aircraft, though ground-to-ground Golden Rockets have been observed as well. The Last Bastion widely use this weaponry as seen in their Sweeper and Giantsbane units. * '''Mechanized walkers – Fielded by Haihead exclusively, Foehn walkers look more human in appearance due to their bipedal attribute and were given more offensive roles than support ones, compared to their counterparts. Current applications of this technology include the Cyclops Walker and the Megalodon. * Stun weaponry – A peculiar and somewhat uncommon element of Foehn's offensive arsenal, stun weapons render unfortunate infantry helpless to the Foehn's might. They may be deployed by aerial support, grid or specialized infantry. * ReLoader – All Foehn main battle tanks are equipped with ReLoaders that give them an edge over their counterparts with a quicker firing rate; however, the tank shells do lesser damage. Subfactions Haihead Haihead appears to be Foehn's dedicated strike force, which uses maximum force for maximum effectiveness through powerful units such as Megalodons, Shadrays, Diverbees and the M.A.D.M.A.N. to deliver swift, focused and brutal attacks on enemy positions. With the help of Syncronins, it makes it even easier for Haihead to deliver fatal blows on enemy installations with ease. Wings of Coronia Focusing on aerial supremacy and rapid deployment, the Wings of Coronia can strike anywhere around the battlefield with their Pteranodons, Alanqa Skystations and Tarchia Cannons under the cover of the Harbinger. Last Bastion The Last Bastion primarily focuses on defense, using durable and powerful units such as the Mastodon and the Gharial, the former of which are capable of repairing themselves on the field, aided by the Boidmachine that can strike enemies from across the battlefield. Videos Red_Alert_2_-_Mental_Omega_3.3_Side_4_"Foehn"_Reveal_Trailer|The reveal trailer of Foehn Revolt, which is then yet unnamed and simply known as "Side 4" Red_Alert_2_-_Mental_Omega_3.3_The_Foehn_Revolt_Official_Trailer_(2016)|The pre-release trailer showcasing Foehn Revolt Trivia * Their name refers to the [[wikipedia:Foehn wind|''foehn'' or föhn]] wind, a type of dry, warm down-slope wind in the downwind side of a mountain range. * Many of their vehicles are named after prehistoric animals. * Their symbol is based from the Consortium faction's in the Reign of Steel mod for Yuri's Revenge. * The idea of a 4th side had existed as early as version 1.2, and it was originally planned to become available in version 2.0, but was never implemented until version 3.3Mental Omega APYR v1.2 manual.Mental Omega News Bulletin #17. * The Foehn Revolt was conceptualized after the Nanofiber Sync's idea and mechanics became possible with Ares DLL.https://twitter.com/speeder_mo/status/818803936664621057 * Several Foehn weaponry (confusion rays, stun guns and railguns) were previously owned by Epsilon in version 3.0 (though for the case of the confusion rays, they were known as chaos gas). References Category:Factions